


Cramped

by chancellorxofxtrash



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Sort Of, Takes place during S2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chancellorxofxtrash/pseuds/chancellorxofxtrash
Summary: Sho had big plans for their second year, and specifically for their room.Obviously that didn't work out that way.
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Marufuji Shou | Syrus Truesdale/Tyranno Kenzan | Tyranno Hassleberry
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Cramped

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm watching GX for the first time and everyone camping at the red dorm is one of my favourite things so far, so have this and enjoy.

Sho was looking forward to being a second year, really. Sure, his big brother wasn’t going to be there but he had _Judai,_ and honestly, he was always more supportive than his big brother was. Maybe he shouldn’t have been thinking like that, but that was the truth. Also, they got the craziest first year ever - so there is no way the next years will be just as crazy, right? Right.

Also, as much as he was going to miss Hayato, there were two things to consider.

One: Hayato was following his dreams and statistically in a better position than Sho himself was there in Osiris Red.

Two: one free bed.

Sho had made _plans._ It was highly unlikely someone would have been put into his room with Judai, which meant a free bed. Maybe Sho could have stored some things up on the top bunk. Sounded _amazing._

He was sure Judai would have loved that too.

Then of course… things went horribly.

~*~

“Why are you even here?!”

Manjoume stretched on the top bunk, putting his legs up to the edge of the bed.

“It’s just temporary. I can’t exactly move into my room just yet.”

“You could!”

“Don’t be stupid,” Manjoume rolled his eyes. “I can’t move into a half-finished room.”

“You could have moved into your old room like a normal person…”

“As if! If I really have to waste more time in this dorm, the room needs to fit my standards. Besides…” Manjoume scoffed. “It would often get too cramped.”

Sho looked up, confused.

“Manjoume you lived alone. Isn’t it more cramped now, with the three of us?”

“Oh!” Judai perked up. “I almost forgot you can’t hear them, Sho. They are a noisy bunch, Manjoume’s sp---”

Judai couldn’t finish it, before Manjoume’s pillow hit him on the face.

“Call me Thunder and shut your mouth!”

“Isn’t that a bit contradictory?” Sho muttered, but got no reply, seeing as Judai tumbled down from the bed and started laughing.

Oh well.

As Manjoume said, it was only temporary.

Soon his room will be finished, he will be out of there, and Sho can do all his plans with the top bunk as he intended.

~*~

Then it all went out the window when Kenzan showed up and decided to make his bed on the floor.

“Oh come on! _Now_ it’s definitely cramped!”

Sho was flailing a little, and Manjoume scoffed again, still lounging on the top bunk. Or lounging there again. Seriously, he seemed way too comfortable for someone who allegedly didn’t even want to stay in Osiris Red.

“Anyways I am only here until my room is done, and I guess _he_ can move up here after I move in there.”

“Like hell he can!” Sho pointed at Kenzan. “He is in Ra Yellow! Why would he be in this room? Go back and sleep in Ra Yellow!”

“I need to be close to Judai,” Kenzan repeated stubbornly. “So no, I’m not gonna, not until I learn everything I can.”

“Learn things in classes!”

“Hm. Good idea. I should sit next to Judai in classes.”

“No! Absolutely not! That’s my seat!”

“Also he is a freshman,” Manjoume pointed out.

“Also you are a freshman,” Sho repeated, jabbing Kenzan’s chest with his finger. “You absolutely cannot sit next to him in classes.”

“Oh, I see,” Kenzan nodded. “So living here is gonna have to do. I see. Glad we agree.”

“We do NOT agree!”

Nobody listened, though.

~*~

Sho hoped Manjoume would indeed move out, but that did not happen whatsoever, seeing as he gave up his room for Asuka, because of _course_ he did.

“Are you fine with this? Just… now Manjoume is gonna stay here for longer!”

Judai hummed, and then nodded a little.

“Why wouldn’t I? Isn’t it fun? We have more roommates now!”

“It’s… it’s not that…”

Sho buried his face into his hands.

Judai was really hopeless, and really too nice and naive for his own good.

~*~

Then obviously Sho could have… went to another room.

Sure, he could have.

But…

“Hey! Don’t you have a room now in Ra Yellow as well?”

It was Manjoume who stuck his head down, while Sho was sitting on _his_ bed, because it was still _his,_ no matter what anyone said.

“I’m not gonna let him take my bed! Absolutely not! I will move into Ra Yellow when he goes back too!”

“I wish you would both go,” Manjoume scoffed, closing his eyes. “Then maybe then there would be some peace and quiet.”

“...that would mean Judai and you would be alone in this room.”

There was silence for a few moments, before Manjoume spoke up again.

“And it would mean I would only need to get rid of Judai before I get a room just for myself, obviously.”

Somehow Sho doubted that was the entire truth but not like Manjoume would have admitted what was really on his mind.

~*~

When it first happened, Sho was jolted awake by his bed moving and he almost yelled out loud.

Then he noticed who was there.

“Wh… Kenzan?!”

Kenzan climbed into his bed, and nodded to himself.

“Yes, I’m sure we will both fit.”

“Get out of my bed!”

“Shhh! You’ll wake the other two up.”

“Why are you even here?!”

“My back starts to hurt from sleeping on the floor,” Kenzan replied. “I said it to Judai the other day, and he told me it would be no problem if I shared a bed.”

“Then share with him!”

“Can’t. It’s full.”

“Wh--”

“Shhh. Go to sleep. I won’t bother you.”

“I sincerely doubt that.”

But Kenzan just lied down, and despite Sho’s best efforts, he absolutely could not mage him budge so he gave up, and just scooped to the corner of the bed.

He wondered what Kenzan meant with…

Ah.

Made sense, he figured. Judai was always restless, he was probably sprawled all over the bed too.

Hard to climb in next to Judai then, and Manjoume would have probably straight up murdered Kenzan if he had tried this with him. Probably without waking up, even.

(Not that Sho didn’t consider that option.)

Anyway, he sighed, and just scooped up into the corner of his bed, and dozed back to sleep.

~*~

Somehow that became quickly the norm. Manjoume on the top bunk, Judai on the bottom one, and Kenzan and Sho in the middle. Judai and Manjoume both thought it was adorable (one with more sincerity than the other), and Sho absolutely didn’t want to find out what Asuka was thinking about all of this.

Sho didn’t want to think about how much more comfortable they were getting, or those times he woke up with Kenzan’s arms around him because Kenzan was apparently a _cuddler,_ and it was _annoying_ , and the first time it happened Sho jumped so much he ended up pushing even Manjoume on the top bunk that caused _Manjoume_ to wake up and scream, and not even _that_ woke Judai up, but it made Sho’s head hurt.

So after that, Sho just kind of went with it.

Not to mention it was… comfortable.

Kenzan had _strong_ arms, and it was obvious, and it was comfortable, the way he wrapped around Sho, and Sho definitely did _not_ enjoy it more than he should have.

There was some movement on the bottom bed, and Sho just wiggled out from Kenzan’s arms (and he almost never woke up to that), just so he could look down, and---

And he saw Manjoume’s messy black hair first.

Manjoume was just as wrapped around Judai as Kenzan was to Sho a few moments ago, and Judai was _obvously also a cuddler_.

Sho might have given out a surprised sound, because Manjoume’s eyes opened, and their eyes met.

Then Manjoume spoke in a deadpan voice.

“You say a word about this to anyone, and I will literally destroy you.”

“...what, that you are a cuddler?”

“He gets separation anxiety. Shut up.”

“No _he doesn’t.”_

“Don’t you start,” Manjoume hissed, narrowing his eyes, obviously trying to keep his temper in check. “You are all clingy to dino dude up there.”

“Yeah, but _he_ climbs into _my_ bed while _you_ are climbing into _Judai’s._ How do you even make him keep quiet about this?”

“It isn’t easy so _shut your mouth_ because if he finds out _you_ know soon the whole school will know, _because he will never shut up.”_

“That’s a horrible plan, and definitely won’t work forever.”

Manjoume narrowed his eyes.

“You shut your mouth about this, I shut my mouth about you being clingy like that.”

“Clingy like you?”

“Shut up! Deal or no deal?”

“...deal.”

~*~

In all fairness, both of them kept their parts of the deal, but Kenzan was actually not asked about it, and he happened to blabber about it to Asuka. Who, to her credit seemed more amused than anything, while Manjoume went redder than the uniform he wasn’t even wearing, and Judai just laughed, and Sho sighed, leaning his head on Kenzan’s shoulder, and to his mild surprise, Kenzan let him.

“Does that mean there is a free bed now in your room?” Asuka asked, teasingly, and Sho felt his face heat up at the suggestion.

Really, he may have gotten used to how cramped their room was getting but there were limits to that, right?

...right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
